


Short Writings

by foxfire00



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, myownthoughts, shortwritings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire00/pseuds/foxfire00
Summary: All of my short stories and writings in one place. Random thoughts and fragments.





	1. Chapter 1

Fear not now young child. We are here now, your passing will not go unaided. You have loved us as we have loved you and that shall not be forgotten. You have been wronged and yet you remain righteous. You will be hailed a hero and held in a supreme regard.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not let yourself fall to the deep. You will be tested and tried, but you will not succumb. For you are the child of righteousness and you shall be hailed as such.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own little story about the interesting concept of the Hanahaki disease.

A brazen bloom of blood red and sunshine yellow sprouted from her heart. She wished it not and yet how she longed for her lovers grasp once more. She was afflicted with the Hanahaki as her once affectionate lover was now a cold, inhuman monster. She could not bring herself to love them any less. Thus, the Hanahaki had forced itself upon her. Forced itself through her lungs, causing her to cough up blood and specks of deep red and bright yellow. It had forced her to remain bedridden, her former lover stalking about outside the window was the final string of life she was clinging to. With her final rattling breath, she expelled a fully grown bloom. A single red and yellow tulip. As she lay in her deathbed, she rested the bloom upon her windowsill as the fates cut her final thread.


End file.
